The Perfect Day
by FantasmicalwonderlanD
Summary: How Brittana spends their Valentine's Day. Super cute, super fluffy. No 3x13 spoilers.


**First off, Happy Valentine's Day! Being inspired by the AMAZING episode of Glee that came on tonight, I thought I'd write a fanfic. No worries for the people that missed it, there are no spoilers. Plus I wanted to give my subscribers something to read whilst I continue writing the next chapter for Slow Dancing With Your Desires. Sorry for any mispelling, grammar mistakes or confusion, I _just_ finished writing. And my mind is pretty much mush from that episode...**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

**- Lex.**

* * *

><p>Santana woke up that morning feeling better than usual. Maybe it was how the shined a little brighter, the birds chirped a little sweeter, or that Brittany was in less clothes. She wasn't quite sure which. She did know though, that today was she and Britt's first Valentine's Day, which was something to be happy about. Of course they'd been together since freshman year, but since Santana declared her love of the blonde to the world, this was the first that they would be spending together as an official couple. And not only did that mean great Valentine's sex from Brittany, which gave her a reason to be excited in itself, but they could celebrate it like other couples. The cheesy cards and gifts, the romantic love stares. All things that Santana once found sickening, she now found was replaced with eagerness to be able to enjoy them with her girlfriend.<p>

She sat up, relaxing against the headboard, then lazily turned her line of vision to the sleeping girl. She was in a deep sleep, sprawled out across her side of the bed, mouth gaping and golden hair blanketing her face. Santana watched her bare back rise and fall with each breath she took. She trailed her eyes down her back, smirking at the long red scratches she'd left on her from the previous night.

She lazily leaned down, more falling really, onto the blonde; wrapping her arms around her as she did so.

"Britttt," she said, in a sing-song voice. "Wake up."

The latina only recieved a muffled grunt in response. On any other day she would have just said 'fuck it' and gone about her morning, getting dressed then watching Brittany scramble for her belongings at the last minute. But today wasn't any other day.

"You know what today is right?" She said sweetly, kissing the sleeping girl's cheek.

Brittany rolled over, staring up at the girl through squinted eyes. "Well you're pretty cheery for a Tuesday morning."

"This isn't just Tuesday morning though, honeybun. It's Valentine's Day."

Santana cupped her hands around the Brittany's face, and pressed their foreheads together. She bit her lip, her gaze flickering from the blonde's eyes down to her lips. She leaned in slowly closer and closer, until her lips met the blonde's. Brittany tilted her head back, relaxing into the kiss as she ran her hands up the girl's thighs. Santana smiled into the kiss before quickly pulling away. The blonde followed her lips, letting a small whimper escaping her mouth at the loss of contact. Her eyes flipped open, and she sat up and looked around to find where the smaller girl had gone. She looked to the en suite bathroom, where she saw the girl prancing away, catching a nice view of her ass. Brittany fell back to the bed and groaned.

"Tease!" She called out, only to recieve a giggle in return.

They managed to make their way to school without any more issues, although Brittany did try to jump her before leaving the house. Once inside McKinley, Santana grabbed Brittany's hand instinctively, fingers interlacing with hers. At first, doing this used to make the latina tense up and she would shift her eyes uncomforably from one student to another. But now, she felt like she was walking on air, she was able to walk through the halls without a fear of what other people thought. At that moment, nothing else mattered but them. In hinesight, she couldn't believe she had ever let anyone at that school stop her from feeling that happiness she had around Brittany.

When the two got to Glee Club, they took their usual seats in the back of the class. Mr. Schue walked in soon after, rambling about their set lists. Soon Santana loses interest and lets her mind wander, her eyes roaming the ceiling. She was in such a good mood, even Rachel's incesant rants about her future New York stardom could ruin her high. She felt Brittany ghost her fingertips over her kneecap and opened up an eye. She peered over at the girl and was greeted with a warm smile, one that she returned. She grabbed Brittany's hand and craddled it in her own and looked deeply into her eyes.

After school, Santana drove her and Brittany home. When Santana was supposed to take a turn left onto their street, she kept straight.

"Uhhh, San? I think you missed the turn."

"No I didn't." Santana said with a smug smile.

"Where are we going?" she asked, confused.

But Santana remained silent and continued driving. She asked her several more times over the course of the ride, and was continually met with silence and a smirk from the latina. Realizing that she wasn't going to get a response out of the girl, Brittany crossed her arms with a huff and began to pout. Santana had to make a genuine effort not to look at the blonde and keep her eyes on the road.

Once they pulled into the parking lot of the local park, Brittany squealled and jumped in her seat. Santana simply smiled and pulled a bag of bread out of the back seat. Brittany grabbed the bread out of her hand and hopped out of the car, bounding towards the lake.

Santana soon caught up with the blonde, who was feeding a baby duck she'd apparently named Quakers. She hugged her from behind, and rested her chin on her shoulder. She kissed her softly on the neck and heard the blonde sigh. They were facing the horizon, where they watched the sun set.

"It's beautiful out here, babe." Brittany whispered.

"Yeah..." Santana replied. She saw Sam in her perifial vision, and gave a small nod yes. As he started strumming his guitar, Santana pulled away from Brittany and grabbed her hands.

Daydreamer  
>Sitting on the seat, soaking up the sun<br>She is a real lover  
>Of making up the past and feeling up her girl<br>Like she's never felt her figure before

A jaw dropper  
>Looks good when she walks, she's the subject of their talk<br>She would be hard to chase  
>But good to catch, and she could change the world<br>With her hands behind her back, oh

You can find her sitting on your doorstep  
>Waiting for a surprise<br>And she will feel like she's been there for hours  
>And you can tell that she'll be there for life<p>

Daydreamer  
>With eyes that make you melt, she lends her coat for shelter<br>Plus she's there for you when she shouldn't be  
>But she stays all the same, waits for you<br>Then sees you through

There's no way I could describe her  
>What I said is just what I'm hoping for<p>

But I will find her sitting on my doorstep  
>Waiting for a surprise<br>And she will feel like she's been there for hours  
>And I can tell that she'll be there for life<br>And I can tell that she'll be there for life

Once Santana finished, Brittany's eyes were glistening with tears. She quickly hugged the latina, burying her face in her shoulder.

"I love you." Brittany sniffed.

"Love you too babe." Santana said, before mouthing a thank you to Sam.

Oh yeah, Santana was definitly getting Valentine's sex tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to include a little Brittana smut for you guys, but like I said, my mind is jelly right now. And I didn't think I'd be able to finish tonight if I started. Also, the song was Daydreamer by Adele, and was inspired by the interview that Heather did where she said her and Naya would like to sing it together. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed ^_^<strong>


End file.
